Je pensais que tu étais mon ami
by Chlo87
Summary: Ce que pense l'ange lors de sa mise à la porte du bunker par Dean en saison 9. Désolée résumé pourri mais tant pis.


**Bonjour, je suis totalement nouvelle dans ce domaine, à force d'en lire, j'ai voulu tenter ma chance avec ce petit texte. C'est mon tout premier et ce sera peut-être le dernier aussi, on verra, je ne suis pas excessivement doué pour écrire.**

 **Se situe début de saison 9 après l'épisode ou Dean met Castiel à la porte sans vraiment d'explication, et qui ma fait un peu rager, beaucoup, enfin bref.**

 **Le texte peu représenter ce qui se passe dans la tête de notre pauvre ange lors de cet événement, je me rend compte que c'est écrit un peu comme une lettre. Probablement pas le premier texte du site à traiter de ça mais ça me trottait dans la tête et j'ai osé le publier.**

 **Bref j'en dis trop désolée.**

 **Les personnages appartiennent au créateur de la série et à la chaîne de diffusion.**

 **Désolée d'avance s'il reste des fautes, je n'ai pas encore de Beta**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis bon ou mauvais. Bonne lecture.**

Je pensais que tu étais mon amis.

J'ai fais des erreurs oui, je m'en veux terriblement pour ça, la dernière à eu des conséquences désastreuses pour mes frères et moi-même. Mes frères et sœurs privés de leur paradis, de leurs ailes, d'autres qui n'ont pas survécus à leur chute, toutes ces morts pèsent sur ma conscience et ma culpabilité ne fait que grandir à chaque petite erreur et elle me tue à petit feu. Ma naïveté et mon envie de faire les choses bien sans t'impliquer m'a conduit à faire confiance à la mauvaise personne. Comme souvent d'ailleurs.

J'étais perdu, seul, sans toit, sans grâce et poursuivi par les anges qui ont survécus à la fermeture du paradis. J'ai traîné dans ce monde qui m'était inconnu, erré comme un vagabond ne sachant pas vraiment comment m'y prendre avec cette nouvelle vie, le fait de devoir se nourrir, les besoins quotidien pour survivre, j'ai énormément de mal avec ça. Mais je n'ai pas baissé les bras en sachant qu'après t'être occupé de ton frère, qui allait très mal à cause des épreuves pour fermer les portes de l'enfer, tu viendrais me chercher. Je l'ai très bien compris, ton frère passera toujours avant n'importe qui, c'est normal et je ne t'en ai pas voulu de m'avoir laissé me débrouiller seul, sans argent ni moyen de transport. Je savais que dès que tu aurais mis Sam en sécurité tu serais venu me chercher moi aussi, car comme tu me l'a si souvent répété, je suis ton ami, ton frère, tu as besoin de moi. J'ai été heureux de voir que vous vous étiez vraiment mis à ma recherche et sauvé de la mort, car encore une fois j'avais fait confiance à la mauvaise personne, qui était la seule sur le moment à s'occuper et prendre soin de ma pauvre carcasse épuisée. Cette fois, le prix de ma confiance aveugle à été ma vie. Mais tu es arrivé, tu as fait un marché avec elle pour qu'elle me ramène et j'en ai été très heureux, et j'ai été surpris de voir Sam t'accompagner et j'ai été soulagé de voir qu'il allait mieux et qu'il était venu avec toi, pour me retrouver.

Alors pourquoi, Dean? Pourquoi une fois rentré à la maison, m'avoir fait croire que j'étais le bienvenu ici, que vous alliez m'aider à appréhender cette nouvelle vie, même si cela aurait été difficile autant pour vous que pour moi, tu m'as mis à la porte. Sans explications, je ne comprends pas, le bunker n'est pas censé être l'endroit le plus sûr au monde? Mais comme d'habitude, j'ai fais comme tu le voulais, et je suis parti sans vraiment comprendre ce soudain changement d'avis. Je ne comprends pas, Dean, les amis ne sont pas censé s'aider, se pardonner les erreurs commises sans jugement, tu l'as bien fait pour Sam, et moi aussi je t'ai bien pardonné même quand tu ne me considérais que comme une arme, un objet dont tu pouvais te servir et jeter quand il n'est plus utile. J'ai eu la même sensation au purgatoire, alors que j'avais pris mes distances pour te protéger des léviathans, tu m'a recherché et tu voulais m'avoir à tes cotés.

Au départ je pensais que tu le faisais par pure amitié mais au fond n'étais-ce pas plutôt autre chose? Tu savais que je serais un allié puissant, j'avais toujours mes pouvoirs et tu savais aussi que je te serais toujours fidèle et prêt à mourir pour toi. Et je l'aurais fait, je le ferais même encore maintenant, car pour moi, toi et Sam êtes de ma famille, les seuls amis que j'ai. Et même si je ne comprends pas toujours les sentiments humain, je vous aime, je pense que c'est cela que l'on dit dans ces circonstances, et je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous. C'est aussi ça être des amis, une famille...Non?

Mais rassures-toi, Dean, je ne t'ennuierais plus c'est promis, je ne serai pas un fardeau de plus pour toi, tu as déjà tellement à porter sur tes épaules. Je sais que je n'ai pas ma place ici, parmi les humains... Je ne l'ai sans doute pas plus ailleurs. Je n'ai plus de pouvoirs, je ne suis plus rien, un être sans âme, inutile. Alors je vais attendre sagement ma mort sans pour autant la provoquer, car le suicide est un pêcher et même si je ne suis plus un ange, je n'irai pas à l'encontre des lois de mon père. Je survis tant bien que mal et dans un sens c'est probablement la punition pour tous mes pêchés, celle que je mérite depuis que j'ai trahis les miens pour l'humanité. Sache que je n'ai jamais regretter les choix que j'ai fais pour toi, et que je les referais si c'était à recommencer.

Avant de partir ce jour là, J'ai regardé une dernière fois la porte du bunker, espérant te voir apparaître pour me ramener avec vous à l'intérieur, mais tu n'es jamais sorti. Je pensais que tu étais mon ami, mon frère, mais apparemment cette amitié n'a toujours été que dans un seul sens. Je te souhaite une vie heureuse avec Sammy, que je regrette de ne pas avoir cherché à mieux connaître, mon seul et unique regret.

Adieu mon ami...


End file.
